Mommy Mummy Awesomeness
by KettleKornKueen
Summary: HouseChase, oneshot, slash, sequel to Daddy Issues, House and Chase finally make it to dinner with House's parents... and his dad is a jerk, but his mom rocks. Title sucks, sorry.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: HELLO! Okay so this is the sequel to Daddy Issues, but it can be read alone only you won't get the joke at the end so it's recommended that you read Daddy Issues. Frankly I don't like it… ooo that's a bad marketing technique… anyway this was going to be more Chase angst, but it fit more for House so here it is…

The restaurant was stuffy and crowded. Candles lit every table and the swift and graceful waiters and waitresses floated around, barley noticeable, making sure everything was going alright. According to Ms. Manners it _was_ going alright: there were no elbows rested on tables, napkins remained waiting patiently in laps, dinner conversation was polite—mostly small talk—and non-intrusive, no one asked why there were so many forks on the table, and everyone used the correct hand to cut their food and the correct hand to eat it. Of course, as they discussed the difference between the two red wines that sat upon the white linen they were completely bull crapping their way through it.

The seen was all too familiar to Chase. From the time was ten (when his father was finally able to teach him how to be charming and polite) up until he was eighteen (when he became a legal adult) he had been dragged around to countless numbers of these dinners.

When his father was trying to impress someone with what a good family man he was, he told the dinner guest of the few family vacations and some father son vacations they took together. When he was trying to prove that he was a hard ass that expected nothing but the best he told them of Chase's accomplishments. Chase always just smiled and accepted compliments humbly as he worried about his mum or wondered if she was watching.

Only now, he was with House, not his dad. And he was worried about House, not his mum. And he was trying to impress House's parents, not some random doctor.

"So, Robert, do you miss Australia?" Ms. House asked taking a sip of the red wine that Mr. House said was his favorite.

Chase cleared his throat. "Well, yeah, it's a lot easier to get around in the winter time there." Everyone chuckled a little. "But…," Chase cover House's hand that was resting on the table with his, "I like it here too."

Ms. House smiled and looked as if she really wished she had her camera; Mr. House frowned at the G-rated PDA. Chase moved his hand back to his lap. Awkward silence followed.

"Well…," Ms. House said trying to break the silence, "would you boys like to come over for some angel food cake? I just made it," she taunted.

"Oh, Mom, we'd love to. But we should get back to the hospital…," House looked as Chase. Chase nodded.

"Well then, it was good to see you again, Greg. And good to finally meet you, Robert," Mr. House said standing up and snatching his jacket off the back of his chair happy to be rid of his bisexual son and his partner.

Ms. House shot a disapproving look toward her husband and then turned to House, "Oh, that's nonsense! You have time for one piece, don't you?" She looked at Chase for support.

Chase couldn't help it. He was weak. He just kept seeing his mum sitting across from him and didn't want to let it go, "I guess I could call Foreman and Cameron and have them take care of things for a little while longer."

HouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouse

When the House's and Chase got to mommy and daddy House's house Mr. House made up some lame excuse and fled to his office.

The two remaining Houses and Chase sat in the living room sipping decaf coffee and taking small bites of what must be the greatest angel food cake ever made.

About five minutes into more small talk House got up to use the restroom. Ms. House used this opportunity to get up from the chair she was perched on and walked over to the couch where Chase sat. She plopped down next to Chase, slipped off her shoes, and sat cross legged facing him.

She took his hands in hers and said, "I just want you to know, that I think _you _are going to be a very good thing for Greg." Chase smiled. Ms. House continued, "He's happy, I like to see him happy, it makes me happy!" She laughed, "And I just wanted to make sure that you know that it doesn't matter what Mr. House thinks of you… _I_ think you are great." She reached up and touched his cheek.

Chase nodded and smiled at Ms. House's warmth and kindness as she pulled him in for a kiss and a hug. She pulled back but still held his hands hostage, "Now, I know Australia is a long way away, but do you know when your parents will be visiting next?"

"Uh…," Chase shook his head, "actually, my mum passed away when I was sixteen and my dad died about a year ago so…"

Ms. House's face portrayed a mix of embarrassment and shock, "Oh… I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

Chase gave an encouraging smile and shook his head, "Its fine… no big deal." Ms. House wrapped her arms around Chase for another hug.

House limped back into the room, "What I miss?"

HouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouseChaseHouse

The two lovers were back in House's apartment after finishing their cake, being forced to have their picture taken, being ordered to visit again soon, and bidding farewell to House's mom.

They were laying in the entry way wrapped in a throw blanket and nothing else. They caught their breath and snuggled in close together. Chase laid his ear directly over House's heart and ran his hand over the stubble on his jaw. House tangled his fingers in Chase's hair.

"I like your mum; she's really nice," Chase mumbled using his other hand to trace House's belly button.

"Yeah she is," House agreed. Chase could tell he wasn't all there; he seemed distracted ever since they got in the car.

"What are you thinking about?" Chase nibbled on House's ear.

"Just stuff," House shrugged.

"What kind of stuff?" Chase moved up further so he could look House in the eye.

"Your stuff," House winked.

Chase scrunched up his nose, "That's gross."

House smiled and pushed Chase's hair out of his eyes.

"My dad," House sighed giving into Chase's adorable puppy dog eyes.

Chase nodded; he could tell House didn't want to talk about it so he dropped the subject, "Batman has to buy gas, Spider Man has a built in transportation system."


End file.
